The Entwined Lights
by AshleyLolli
Summary: 'In every Light, there is Dark. And in every Dark, there is Light. But if the two people who hold these different energies cannot join each other, this city and our people will soon come to face a mass of destruction.'


** The Entwined Lights**

**Hey peeps! So this is my first story. I'd love it if you guys reviewed, so I can improve in anything ^_^ Anyways, R&R please! I'll give you a lollipop ^_^ btw, this story is a TINY bit like SAO. Just thought you should know~~**

'About 2000 years ago, everyone was joined together after two girls entwined their energy- both dark and light. This made a difference to the people, and they had promised not to separate. But after 100 years went by, many people died, because the two girls had died from a battle. They battled each other, both already gone into a fierce argument. Soon, all the people died, because the entwined lights no longer existed. After another 1900 years, two girls were born. Both with different energies, and both endlessly arguing...'

I stood in the field of flowers, relaxed by the feel of the wind on my face. It was getting dark out, preparing to cover the city with the night's moon, and dark sky. I sat down, waiting. Knowing, that in a few minutes everything would change. Everything would disappear, and reappear as something new. Something re-created. But nobody else knew of this, except me. I was the wielder of the light energy. Though, I never learned to use it, I still had my ways of usage. But now, everything seems dark. My memories, my life. Everything I know is...dark. Empty. It seemed like it was best for me, though. For everyone. Nobody that lived here knew what love or happiness was. All they did was act emotionless, uncaring. It frightened and concerned me, knowing that, one day, I would find the wielder of the darkness, and we would either come to a battle of destruction or come to an agreement and join energies, like the myth had said. My mother never told me anything of the past before she died, and my father died right after I turned a year old. So I asked my sister, and she told me the myth. But then, after a year or so, she mysteriously disappeared. Uncaring, unthoughtful. She just left...

I shook my head at myself. Now isn't the time to think of these things. In a matter of seconds, we will all be thrown into a video game. We will be our own characters, and everything will change. Everything will either become perfect, or disastrous. I touched a flower as the sun finally set, and the night sky covered the city. Silently, I turned on the new iPad I got, and logged onto the MMO that I played on. Suddenly, everything in the game went to static, and the characters were a mess. One of the characters, now complete static, suddenly looked very realistic. It was a girl, brown hair, blue eyes. Her game name was "Xx_Angel_xX", and she was only a lv7 Cleric. My character started to become static. All the characters that were in the game stared at my character, waiting. Waiting on who the last person might be. I held my iPad tight, then got teleported into the game. 'Shana_123' was written above my head, and the number 30 clearly written in the level circle. Everyone stared at me in envy. A lv30 Healer. With premium cosplay outfits. I grinned like a cheshire cat, and walked into a church-like building. The creators of the game stood there, working on computers to try and find out what happened to the game. How it became real all of a sudden. I shrugged my shoulders lazily, and walked up to the person that seemed to be the leader of the people that plays the game. He looked at me.

"Somethin' you need, girlie?" My eye twitched at the 'girlie' part, but I went and asked him a question anyways.

"Where's the, uhh..." I suddenly forgot what I was asking for. But then it clicked. "Do you know where player 'Yusaki_889' is?" He shrugged, then looked at a piece of paper with all the player's names on it. "Yes, he's at..." He kept looking at the paper, trying to figure out where Yusaki was at. He shrugged again, then clicked a blue button that sat in front of him, on some sort of table. Soon enough, a boy probably around 10 years old walked up. "Hai?" The boy tilted his head at the man. The man soon spoke to him. "This young lady was looking for you," he paused before speaking again, "and I assume it was about the dream she had..." I stared at him. "What dream? I never had a dream." Both boys looked at me. "In due time..." Yusaki said. "In due time, my princess." My eye twitched, and I turned around. "When you feel like telling me," I started, "then just shout." After that was said, I stalked off. Uncaring of what those fools were talking about. I mean- come on. A dream? Yeah, right. Very funny, guys.

**So thats's just the prologue, kind of. First chapter will be posted either later today or tomorrow ^_^ R&R please!**


End file.
